


Haunted [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: The 501st and 212th are haunted.They are aware.





	Haunted [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263759) by [Arwen00710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen00710/pseuds/Arwen00710). 

**Title:**Haunted

**Fandom: **Star Wars Clone Wars - Star Wars Prequels

**Author: **Arwen00710

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing: **Gen

**Rating: **Gen

**Length:**12:49

**Summary:**

The 501st and 212th are haunted. They are aware.

The original work can be found [Here]()

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Haunted.mp3)


End file.
